The recent Federal Communications Commission (FCC) directive to allocate high frequency bands (20 GHz to 40 GHz+) for mobile devices communications in fifth generation (5G) wireless networks allows for the proliferation of micro-base stations in dense areas. These micro-base stations may be densely deployed, sometimes meters apart, in areas having large amounts of wireless traffic. For example, 5G networks may be deployed by configuring one or more micro-base stations in high wireless traffic areas, such as near major city intersections, subway stations, or other crowed public areas.